When capturing images with a digital camera, the camera generates an image file associated with each image. Typically, each image file includes metadata containing various types of information, such as information related to the model and/or serial number of the camera and/or information related to the camera settings. In addition, the metadata typically includes temporal creation data corresponding to the time and/or date at which the image was captured, which is provided by an internal timing mechanism or clock of the camera. For example, when an image is captured, the associated image file is typically time-stamped with the current time and/or date provided by the internal clock.
However, it is often the case that the internal clock of a camera is never set, is improperly set or is accidentally reset. As a result, the temporal creation data assigned to the image files may be incorrect and, thus, may not accurately reflect the actual times and/or dates at which the image files were created. These inaccuracies can make it difficult or even impossible to organize such image files into timelines and/or specific time periods within a local photo album application or a web-based photo service (e.g., Picasa Web Album).